Oniichan
by Feathery Quill
Summary: I have a big brother who teases me a lot. Believe me, it's annoying! Although he does that, I know that he loves me, and to tell you the truth, I love him, too. Oh, his name? Syaoran
1. Prologue

**Onii-chan**

_**Prologue**_

A young boy, probably at the age of five, stirred in his bed as he slowly opened his eyes. He eyed his surroundings, and found himself lying in a bed at the center of a white room. He looked around, and beside him sat a kind-looking man whose eyes were showing a sign of relief for a reason the little boy did not know.

"You're finally awake, I see." said the man.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked with a voice so inaudible that the man had to lean forward to hear.

"I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka." his gentle smile never leaving his face.

"I am-" the boy paused then furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to recall something. Yet try as he might, he couldn't seem to remember his own name. Not just his name, but everything! Questions started to fill his mind. Who was he? Where was his family? And why is he here?

"Syaoran. Your name is Syaoran." said Fujitaka, worry etched across his face. "You couldn't quite remember anything, can't you?"

"No." Syaoran answered in a low voice. "Why can't I remember anything? Where is my family?"

He stared at Fujitaka, as if the man seated beside him would somehow answer everything to all his questions.

Fujitaka sighed, knowing that it would be hard to explain to a young boy like him. But he tried to nonetheless. "Two weeks ago, you, along with the rest of your family, had a…slight mishap. You survived and I brought you here in the hospital, and you slept for two weeks. You seem to forget your memories, too, after that little accident."

As expected, Syaoran got confused. He tried to recall what had happened. He remembered sitting in a vehicle, with several people inside, chatting happily with one another. Then bright lights flashed in front of their car as he heard sounds of tires squealing. A sudden force shoved him to side of his seat as the car turned to the right. After that, he couldn't remember anything, just blackness.

Fujitaka started to get concerned as he saw the boy close his eyes, like he was remembering something. He became even more worried when the boy covered his head with his hands, pain appeared on his face.

"Are you all right, young lad?" Syaoran didn't seem to hear him as he was busy too trying to ease the pain.

Then Fujitaka, worried as he is, pushed the button beside the bed to call for a nurse. Seconds later, a nurse came in along with a doctor.

"What's happening to him?" The doctor asked Fujitaka as he began examining Syaoran.

"I think he got a slight amnesia from the accident." Fujitaka creased his eyebrows together, concerned. "Will he be all right, doctor?"

"Nothing to worry about, Kinomoto-san. He may have forgotten some of his memories but he'll be all right. I assure you"

Fujitaka sighed in relief. "Arigatou gozaimasu"

The doctor nodded and exited the room together with the nurse. After they closed the door, Fujitaka turned to Syaoran, who was now asleep.

He watched the young boy as he slept comfortably in his bed; the expression of pain left his face and was now breathing deeply. When he went to reach for the blanket to cover Syaoran, the hinges of the door creaked, someone hiding behind it. Fujitaka just smiled knowingly.

"You may come in, Sakura-san." The door opened wider revealing a small girl, maybe the same age as Syaoran.

"Otou-san…" she moved toward her father and spoke in a cute little voice. "Is he a'wight?" She gestured toward the sleeping Syaoran.

"Yes, dear. He's completely fine. The doctor said he'll wake up soon." Sakura smiled already full of anticipation.

"I can't wait! Do you think he'll wonna be my fwiend?" Sakura went to sit on her father's lap, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course, so you better make sure to be there when he wakes up."

Sakura nodded and went closer to Syaoran's bed. Being short, she had to climb up a chair to get a better view of him. She cupped her head with her hands as she watched him. His eyes were shut, and his lips slightly parted as the lightest of breaths escaped his mouth.

"I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." Fujitaka smiled at his daughter as she also began to fall asleep. Her head rested on her arms as she closed her eyes.

_The boy doesn't have a family anymore. Perhaps it would be alright to adopt him. It would make Sakura-san happier. _Fujitaka mused upon the thought, making his way to the huge windows at the side of the bed.

The sun had already set, and the sky began to darken. Above, he could see the moon starting to appear, a few stars twinkling here and there.

Soon, he finally came to a decision. He would adopt Syaoran as soon as he leaves the hospital. Sakura and Touya will have a new brother, and he would have a new son. He imagined his daughter jumping around in joy. Yes, that would be just wonderful.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

A/n: This is my first fic, so it's not that good. I'd appreciate it if you give me constructive criticism!

Please REVIEW!

_Haruko Shinohara_


	2. Chapter 1 Sisters

**Disclaimer**: Did you know that I was a former member of CLAMP and they kicked me out because I was too good? No? Well, that's alright because if you did, it would have been a lie.

**Onii-chan**

**Chapter 1: Sisters**

Ten-year-old Sakura laughed gaily as her brother pushed her on the swing. It has been five years since Syaoran joined his new family. It didn't take him a long time to adjust to the Kinomotos. His new father was very kind, and Sakura was just too friendly.

Even Touya, his new older brother, seemed to be happy too. Though, he teases Syaoran as much as he teases Sakura, calling him a 'kaijuu'. But unlike Sakura (and luckily for Touya), Syaoran doesn't stomp on his feet whenever his big brother teases him. He just prefers glaring, which could last for hours, mind you!

But despite Syaoran being adopted, the family grew to love him like he was related to them by blood.

"Higher, Syaoran-kun! Push me higher!" Sakura cried gleefully. Syaoran obeyed her and pushed her with more force, much to Sakura's delight.

After a few minutes, they rested. Syaoran panted from exhaustion after having to push Sakura several times on the swing.

"You're really heavy." Sakura gave him a glare as a chuckle escaped from his mouth. Both siblings sat under one of the cherry trees in the park.

"You're so mean!" His grin just widened, a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

"Well, that's what big brothers do, Sakura-_chan._" Sakura pouted and began to protest.

"But you're just older by nine months. It's not a big deal."

"Ah, but it is, _little_ sister." Syaoran leaned towards her so that his eyes were the same level as hers. "And besides, you always act like a child."

"But I _am_ a child, and so are you!" She pointed her finger at him as if accusing him of something wrong.

"True…" Syaoran pretended like he was thinking, even putting is index finger and his thumb under his chin, with his palm supporting his elbow. "But still…I _am_ older and it's 'Onii-chan' to you."

Sakura sighed, exasperated. No matter what she did, she just couldn't win against him. It's true that he's older. But what difference does it make if he's older by _nine_ months? They're on the same grade, for heaven's sake!

"Come on, Sakura. No use just sulking there. I'm gonna buy you some ice cream." With that, Sakura beamed and immediately stood up, running ahead of him.

When Syaoran finally got to the ice cream shop, Sakura was already there, waiting for him. A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You really can't wait, can you?" She watched him as he ordered two ice creams; strawberry for her and, of course, chocolate for himself. As he promised, he paid for both.

"Here you go, Sakura."

"YAY! Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." She gave him a peck on the cheek before eating her ice cream.

"Hey, don't do that! I didn't buy you ice cream so that you could kiss me, you know." Syaoran roughly wiped the spot where his sister kissed him. Sakura just giggled and skipped merrily toward the park.

She was too busy licking her ice cream that she tripped over a rock, causing the contents of the cone to spill on the ground. Syaoran quickly ran to her side, helping her up.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Syaoran-kun, m-my ice cream!" She wailed, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Syaoran tried to comfort his sister, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"That's alright, Sakura. You can have my ice cream if you want." He smiled, hoping that she would stop crying.

"B-but I can't. It's yours."

Syaoran shook his head, still smiling at her. "It's alright. I'm not really hungry."

Sakura contemplated on this and after a while, she said. "Let's just share it. It won't be fair if you don't get to eat ice cream. After all, you paid for it."

He sighed, and finally gave in. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Syaoran handed his sister the cone, and she began to lick it. Then she handed it back to him. They took turns, and all of a sudden, Syaoran began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Sakura asked, confusion clearly written on her face. _Why was he laughing?_

"N-nothing, I-it's just…" Syaoran burst out in another fit of laughter, while Sakura stood there, still confused.

"It's just what? What is it?"

Syaoran tried to control his laughter, and said with difficulty. "It's you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"What about me?"

"Y-you have ice c-cream on your n-nose." He said in between chuckles, now holding his stomach from laughing too much.

Sakura put a finger on her nose, and indeed, there was ice cream! and he was still laughing at her. Sakura began to get angry, which Syaoran instantly noticed. He stopped and started searching his pockets for something.

He took out his handkerchief and wiped her nose with it. Sakura calmed down, much to his luck.

Out of the blue, a shout was heard. "KAWAII!" It seemed to be coming from the behind. The two siblings turned around to find a girl with camera in hand.

"Tomoyo!" they said in unison.

The raven-haired girl smiled at them, letting out her trademark laugh, "Ohohohohoho!"

Complete with stars in her eyes.

Syaoran and Sakura both sweat dropped.

"hoe..."

Meanwhile…

15-year old Touya was busy on his part-time job, with Yukito beside him. He looked around as if looking for someone. _There's something not quite right here._

Then without warning, a big bucket of water fell on his head, laughing was heard just behind him. Even without turning his back, he already knew who it was.

"Tsukishiro…"

When he got the bucket off his head, the first thing he saw was the face of the troublemaker, barely two inches away from his face. "HI! TOYA-KUN!

Just when Touya was about to say something, Yukito butted in. "Yume-chan, you know you aren't aloud to pick on Toya."

The girl, 'Yume', who was in front of Touya, faced the other guy with a cute pout on her face. "But, Yuki, what else will I do if I don't play tricks on Touya?"

"You can go watch a movie or maybe go shopping."

"But, but it's not as fun! Shopping is really boring!" Yume said, putting on puppy eyes. But Yukito knew better.

"I'm sure there's _something_ you could do that's just as fun."

"But Toya-kun doesn't seem to complain." Touya, who was drenched from head to toe, heard and immediately protested.

"What do you mean I don't complain!" Yume rolled her eyes.

"Well, _okay, _you complain…" Touya raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "…a bit?"

Both boys shook their heads. Yume sighed. "Okay, you complain a LOT. Is that better?"

Yukito put on a smile while Touya, who was beside him, muttered. "I still can't believe you two are related."

Yukito heard and turned to him. "A lot of people say that. We may have different qualities but we're still twins."

Touya let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know. But it's just too hard to believe."

Both twins grinned at him, and simultaneously said, "You better believe it."

A/N: sorry if this chapter isn't good. But I would still like you to review, and give me some suggestions and feedback.

Thank you so much for the ones that reviewed! You people are just too nice.

Well, that's all for now, and I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Maybe next week, if I'm not busy.

_Haruko Shinohara_


	3. Chapter 2 Kurisumasu Omedeto

Author's Notes: HI! It's me again. This time I wrote a Christmas Special and it's going to be good…I hope; Well, anyway, aside from Christmas, it's also Yukito's Birthday! YAY! So I hope all of you will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS

Note: The time setting will be the day before Christmas. And since it's Yuki's b-day, it'll also be Yume's as well.

**Chapter 2: Kurisumasu Omedeto**

Though it was cold outside, the sky was bright and blue, and everyone was cheerful. Many people were out shopping for gifts. Stores were crammed with families here and there, all trying to the perfect gifts for their loved ones this Christmas.

"Look at that cute kitten, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran over to the pet shop window where five small kittens were playing and chasing each other around. Tomoyo and Syaoran, who was already carrying five shopping bags full of presents, followed her to the store.

"Isn't it cute, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, pointing to the kitten that was licking its paw, away from its other siblings, chasing around.

"Oh, it's so cute, Sakura-chan. Do you want to have it?"

Sakura's smile faltered as she sighed. "I'm afraid I can't. I already spent most of my money buying presents, and I only have few left."

Syaoran studied his sister and noticed how she really wanted the kitten. He hasn't bought her a present yet, and he still has enough money. Maybe he could-

"That's too bad, Sakura-chan. Maybe next time, you'll be able to buy it." With that, Sakura smiled. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She_ knew_ she should have eaten her breakfast this morning.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Hehe…Sorry, I haven't eaten my breakfast."

"Let's go buy some snacks, then." Tomoyo said as she smiled "My treat."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura began to follow Tomoyo but turned back again to ask Syaoran. "Aren't you coming with us, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I think I'll stay behind for a while. You two go ahead. I'll catch with you later."

"O-ok, we'll see you at the shop over there." Sakura said, pointing to the shop just across the street.

Syaoran nodded. Making sure Sakura couldn't see him, he entered the pet shop and asked the owner.

"Um, can I buy that kitten over there?"

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on a table eating their snacks. "Tomoyo-chan, what's your wish this Christmas?"

Tomoyo looked up from her food. She smiled at her friend. "My wish this Christmas would be that the person I love most will be happy."

Sakura looked across the table at her best friend, thinking about how Tomoyo always seem so contented.

"I'm sure that the person you love is happy, Tomoyo-chan."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it!" Tomoyo's smile grew to match her best friend's.

"Domo arigatou, Sakura-chan."

A quiet dark-haired boy sat on the sofa, concentrating on the package in front of him. He carefully wrapped the box in a red shiny paper with a yellow bow tied around it.

He was focusing too much in wrapping the gift that he barely heard the footsteps coming towards him. He didn't even notice the figure creep up from behind. Almost instantly, a loud shrill voice met his ears.

"TOYA-KUN!" He winced, and then sighed. _Not this again._

"Tsukishiro, can you-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yume suddenly hugged him, hard, nearly suffocating him to death.

"Ts-tsukishiro…c-can't…b-breath…ch-choking…me"

Yume released him. "Oops, gomen Toya-kun"

Touya merely glared, not even bothering to forgive her. Yume eyed him as he went back to work. She just couldn't understand him. Does he not have a sense of humor? Probably not, because if he did, then why isn't he smiling?

Not once in her whole life had she seen her friend smile. He smirked a few times but that doesn't count. Not even when they go out to picnics, or attend parties. But Yuki once said he saw Touya smile. He said it was one of the most amazing things ever, because it was so rare and unusual. He even teased that his smile was so expensive that even the richest person in the world couldn't afford it.

Since then, Yume had always wanted to see Touya smile even just a little. She was envious of Yuki because he got to see it. She was a very impatient girl, so if Touya doesn't wanna smile then she'll make him do it. Unfortunately, everything she does doesn't seem to work.

She tried playing tricks but he was just too ill-tempered. She tried making jokes but he just wouldn't listen. Sometimes, she even wonders if all he thinks about her is just a stupid annoying brat, which is definitely not true! Well, at least she thinks so…

Touya always thought of her as the annoying-hugging-maniac-who-has-a-banana-as-a-stupid-excuse-for-a-brain. _Sigh. Maybe that's what I'll always be to him, a stupid airhead._ She thought, watching Touya as he added a newly wrapped gift to the pile beside him.

She hesitated before she asked. "Ano, Toya-kun…"

Touya ignored her as if she wasn't there. Nonetheless, she continued, knowing he was really listening to her. "Toya-kun, why do you keep calling me Tsukishiro?"

For once, Touya looked up, slightly startled by the question.

"But that is your name." he replied, a bit reluctantly.

"Yes, I know that. But we've both been friends for years and you still call me that."

"Then what else am I going to call you?" Touya saw her lower down her head and fidgeting with her fingers. After a while, she looked up and spoke in a somewhat reluctant voice.

"Call me Yume." Her voice was so soft that Touya almost didn't hear it nor could he believe that it was _she_ that had spoke up. She always spoke so loudly that a person a mile away could hear her. But now, it was exactly the opposite.

Touya looked into her eyes and saw something he wasn't quite expecting to see. Deep into those amber orbs of hers, he could see hesitation, fear, and most of all, hope. He couldn't quite comprehend what she was feeling. He had never once before seen this part of her. She was actually vulnerable, and afraid.

His train of thoughts was soon broken as he noticed Yume look away from him, preventing him from seeing her eyes. He also noticed a few tears running down her cheeks as sobs unwillingly escaped her mouth.

He went to wipe her cheeks but before he did so, she started speaking. "Do you know what my wish this Christmas is about, Touya?"

Touya shook his head; quite surprised that she addressed him as 'Touya' and not 'Toya-kun' like she usually did.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe this Christmas, you'd begin to call me by my first name. It's just not fair you call my brother 'Yuki' and you always call me 'Tsukishiro'. It makes me feel that you don't want me as your friend." She looked down again, letting her hair hide her eyes.

Touya felt really guilty, and he was not happy at all about it. Before, he never really cared about her at all. But now, all her words, what she's saying, really made him feel so guilty, and above all, stupid. He'd make up to her somehow, and he would start right now.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Ts-Yume."

Yume looked up, surprised. It felt so strange hearing him speak her first name for the first time. What more, he even spoke her name so delicately like it was fragile glass.

But what Touya did next surprised Yume even more. Touya _smiled _at her! He never did that! She smiled, finally getting her wish

Tomoyo and her mother went to the Kinomoto's to celebrate Christmas Eve together. They arrived at the front door with Fujitaka greeting them.

"Good evening, Sonomi-kun, Tomoyo-san."

"Good evening, sensei"

"Good evening, Kinomoto-san. Merry Christmas."

Just then, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo, dragging her to the living room. "I'm so glad you could come, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I'd never miss an opportunity to tape you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said that with stars in her eyes. Sakura just sweat dropped.

Yukito entered the living room with Touya and Yume, and then noticed the newcomer. "Hello Daidouji-san."

"Hello, Tsukishiro-san. Oh, and Happy Birthday, you and Yume-san"

Yume grinned and went to hug Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! You made it. Where's my cake?"

Sakura looked around as if looking for someone. She then turned to Touya. "Onii-chan, have you seen Syaoran-kun?"

Touya looked at his sister, quizzically. "I thought he was with you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, not since after we went shopping."

"Try the terrace. Maybe he's there. You know how he hates social gatherings." Touya turned away, muttering something like 'can't blame him'.

Sakura started to head for the terrace when Tomoyo called her from the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, can you come over here? I need you to taste the cake I brought with me."

Sakura sighed. _I guess Syaoran will have to wait._

After Sakura was done in the kitchen, Tomoyo insisted she would tape Sakura wearing the new outfits she just made. Being her _best friend_, Sakura agreed.

She put on various clothing, a pink dress, then a red one, and even a costume like Santa Claus's. Of course, in many parts, Sakura refused to wear them so Tomoyo had to use her ultimate weapon, the puppy eyes. It works every time. Sakura just couldn't resist it.

After what felt like an eternity, Tomoyo finally let Sakura go. She quickly head off towards to the terrace. When she got there, Syaoran was waiting for her, which made her surprised.

"Ano, were you waiting for me?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"But, how did you-"

"I just knew."

Sakura then noticed he was hiding something behind his back. "Syaoran-kun, what are you holding? And why are you hiding it from me?"

"Uh…" Syaoran slowly showed her a large basket with a blanket covering it. "Look inside."

Sakura looked at him curiously but nonetheless took the basket. She carefully took the blanket off and was surprised to see a kitten inside. It was the same one in the store. She turned her head to her brother, who was waiting patiently for her response.

"Ano, Syaoran-kun, did you buy this for me?" Syaoran nodded his head.

"What will you name it, Sakura?"

Sakura watched the kitten inside the box. Her fingers began to stroke its fur, and the kitten purred in response. Sakura giggled.

"Why not call it 'Keroberos'?" Syaoran suggested. "I read about it in one of Otou-san's books."

Sakura eyed her brother, giggling. "You can't call a cat 'Keroberos'."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, questioningly. "Why not?"

"Because it's too long and not cute at all."

"Then what will you call it then?" He looked at her in the eye as if challenging her.

Sakura thought for a while. "What about 'Kero-chan'?"

Syaoran huffed. "What kind of name is that?"

She glared at him. Then, as if sensing its owner, Kero-chan bit Syaoran's finger.

"Oww! That hurts. Get this cat off me." Sakura pulled Kero-chan away. Syaoran's finger was visibly red.

"I hope that cat doesn't have rabies." He said as he rubbed his finger.

"Hmph! Serves you right for teasing Kero-chan."

Syaoran quickly turned his back, muttering. "shouldn't have bought her the cat."

Sakura, hearing this, giggled and patted Kero-chan. "That's a good kitty."

---------------

A/n: how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Merry Christmas, minna-san!

_Haruko Shinohara_


	4. Chapter 3 What's Going On?

Author's notes: Yey! I updated again. Hooray for me! There will be a surprise at the end in this chapter so read! Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, so I made this chapter a little longer. I hope it will satisfy you.

Disclaimer: CCS is a property of CLAMP.

Chapter 3: **What's going on?**

She laid her arms crossed in front of her as she rested her head on it. It was obvious she was asleep as the teacher droned on about the lesson. She didn't listen as the teacher discussed about the Systems of Linear Equations and how to graph it. She was too tired to listen.

Her eyes were closed tight as she dreamed about a picnic together with her family: her father…Touya…Syaoran, asking her if she wanted to have a slice of cake. She nodded her head, happy to get a piece of her father's delicious homemade pastry.

Syaoran handed her a slice and she gladly accepted it. It was then that she noticed his hands were slimy and rumpled. His fingernails were long and sharp, and the tips had grime underneath.

Fearfully and reluctantly, she moved her head upward only to see not her brother's face but a face of a hideous monster, its mouth wide open revealing its sharp, yellow teeth. Instead of her brother's amber eyes, they were replaced with two scary red ones, and the nose was crooked and crinkly. The creature's skin was grayish and the ears were quite pointy like an elf's.

Terrified, Sakura watched the creature as it opened its mouth big enough to swallow her body from head to toe. She closed her eyes afraid to know what will happen next.

"KINOMOTO-SAN!"

Abruptly, she jolted her head upwards, and without thinking, she yelled. "DON'T EAT ME!"

At first there was silence, and then the whole room erupted in laughter. Ohkawa-sensei shot an angry look at her students, and almost instantly, the classroom became quiet again. Sakura just lowered her head in embarrassment. _Why do I always get in trouble during math?_

"Well, Kinomoto-san, I can assure you that you won't get eaten if you answer the problem on the board." There was only one equation written so it easy for her to identify which problem the teacher told her to answer. But since she was Sakura, she didn't exactly _know_ how to answer.

Slowly, she stood up from her chair and started to move towards the board. Her heart beat faster with each step she took. For a second, she glanced back behind her, eyes looked pleadingly at Syaoran.

But both of them knew he couldn't help her, and with a hopeless sigh, she turned back to the blackboard.

With trembling hands, she picked up the chalk and brought it to the board. The minute the chalk touched the board's surface, the school bell rang. _RRRIIIIIIIIIINNGG…_signaling the students that class was finally over.

Students began filing out the classroom, happy to escape such a boring class. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Smiling, she turned around.

"Yeah, it was quite a relief. I thought I was doomed." She smiled as she looked at her brother's face. Thankfully, not a monster's.

"Sorry, I was not able to help you."

"That's alright. Like you said, I'm saved by the bell."

"So, ready to go home?" He said while holding two bags. One was his and the other was Sakura's.

"Yes, thankfully."

They walked hand in hand, out toward the school yard. Then they stopped at the gate, waiting for another friend of theirs.

In just a short while, Tomoyo came running towards them carrying her book bag.

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Don't worry. We didn't." Syaoran said.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, we're going to your house, right?"

"Hai. You're going to try the new outfits I just made. They're going to look so cute on you!" She clasped her hands against her chest, eyes filled with stars.

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hoee…"

- - - -

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let Syaoran-kun see you already."

Tomoyo sat on the couch with Syaoran sitting beside her. She was steadying her video cam, ready to film her best friend in the new outfit she specially designed for her.

When Sakura emerged from the closet, Syaoran gasped in awe while Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Sakura-chan kawaii desu!"

Stars seemed to form in her eyes as she started filming Sakura in a pink kimono with white cherry blossoms decorated on the fabric. The obi (sash around the kimono) was colored lavender, decorated with a very detailed pattern.

To complete the look, Sakura's hair was tied up with two ribbons the color of pink cherry blossoms, making her look even more adorable.

Sakura was too busy posing for the camera that she did not see the warm look on her brother's face as he looked at her. Unnoticed, the corners of his lips began to lift ever so slightly. '_She really is very cute', _he thought, even though he had seen her many times with various other outfits.

He would never get tired of watching her in every new outfit she wore. She would _always_ look adorable.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened to reveal one the maids standing on the doorway.

Bowing politely, she said. "Daidouji-sama requested for your presence. She is waiting in the living room."

Tomoyo nodded, a little disappointed, but nonetheless followed the maid with the two siblings close behind her. Sakura, still wearing the kimono, quickly went back inside the room to change. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and the maid went ahead.

When they reached the living room, the maid bowed and left to do her chores. They waited until Sakura arrived. Then the three of them went inside, and saw Sonomi sitting on the couch facing them.

"Okaa-sama." Tomoyo hurried to her mother and bowed politely. The other two did the same.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san." Sonomi smiled at them. "I called you here to meet a friend of mine and his nephew." She gestured towards the man sitting on the opposite couch. He had long midnight blue hair and his eyes were twinkling behind his spectacles.

Beside him was a boy maybe around the same age as the three of them. His hair was the same color as his uncle's, only it was short. There seemed to be a mischievous glint in his eyes, and his mouth was curved into a smile, matching the one of the Cheshire's cat.

"This is Clow Reed and this is his nephew, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Both had a very similar face that you could mistake them as twins if not for the age difference.

Sakura had to sweat drop.

"They traveled here all the way from England, and arrived here yesterday. Eriol is the same age as you so he will be attending your school. I expect you to show him around so he could be acquainted."

Eriol turned his smile to Sonomi. "I greatly appreciate your kindness, Daidouji-san." He said with a politeness Sakura had never heard anyone speak with before.

"No thanks necessary, Eriol-san. My daughter and her cousins will introduce themselves to you." Sonomi dismissed them, as she began to discuss a topic with Eriol's uncle.

Then the four of them left the room and headed toward the gardens.

As they were walking, the three cousins began introducing themselves. It was Tomoyo who spoke first.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and these are Sakura Kinomoto and her brother, Syaoran." She gestured towards each of them as she said their names.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san…" To Tomoyo's surprise, he gracefully knelt down before her. She could only stare as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

She blushed when her skin made contact with his soft lips. Her breath came out in tiny ragged gasps. Her friends could only stare in disbelief, but Eriol paid no attention to any of this. He acted as if it was the most common thing in the world, which in England, it is.

Tomoyo could feel her blood rising to her face as he looked back and smiled at her. The only thing she could do at the moment without embarrassing herself is to smile back.

Shaking off from her daze, Sakura looked back from Tomoyo to Eriol then Eriol to Tomoyo. She was still a bit confused. Was it how men greeted women in England? She thought she had heard it from Touya once, saying it was one of their customs, like bowing as a sign of greeting in Japan.

Syaoran, who was standing just beside Tomoyo had a _very_ good view at what had happened, and he was not at all happy about it. He considered Tomoyo like a sister and he could not let anybody make a move on her especially when they_ just_ met.

He had known Eriol for only about five minutes and, already, the boy had annoyed him. There's something about this guy that's just so irritating. Maybe it's the way he talks, or the way his eyes glint mischievously...

…or _maybe_ it was his smile. Yeah, that's it. His smile. That annoying little smile of his. It just made Syaoran want to tear him into pieces and wipe off that stupid smile.

It was then that Eriol spoke. "I believe we were about to go to the gardens? Miss Tomoyo, may I?" he offered her his arm, and Tomoyo contemplated on what to do. It would be impolite of her to decline so she just accepted it, blushing as they made their way to the gardens.

Leaving Sakura and Syaoran to stare at their backs.

_What's going on?_

-----

A/n: Had fun reading this chapter? What other mischievous idea will Eriol plot next? Will there be love between our talented Tomoyo and the ever mischievous Eriol? (I didn't say there will be any E+T) More importantly, did Her Highness Haruko Shinohara make a good chapter? Tell me in your reviews!

That's all for now.

See you next time in…Onii-chan Chapter 4!

_Haruko Shinohara_


	5. Chapter 4 I love you

Author's Notes: Okay, so I changed my penname from **Haruko Shinohara** to **Fuyumi-chan**. Don't ask why! I just felt like it…oO

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and The Doll master, the movie that you will get to know as you read the chapter.

**IMPORTANT:** To those who have not watched the Korean movie, "The Doll Master". The movie revolves around five people invited to a doll museum in an isolated area who get close to the museum's secret while they are killed, one by one. A sophisticated sculptor, Hemi, and 4 other people are invited to a gallery of dolls. They are excited to pose to be a doll model. Superintendent, Mr. Choi, and Jae-won, a doll-maker, are the hosts who invite them to this gallery. The gallery is in the beautiful forest, and the surrounding is just like fairy tales, but there are some uneasy things to enjoy themselves. The superintendent is hiding something from them. The doll maker Jae-won, who's helped by a wheel chair doesn't come out of her workroom. Hemi meets Mina, a mysterious girl who says she has known Hemi for years. The strange noises at night and the dolls seem to keep an eye on the every movement the guests are making as if they were real human beings.

_Italics _ movie

Chapter 4: I love you

_Can things like stone, wood, and metal be alive?_

_Well, some say that when a nonliving thing has been with you for a long time, it will form a soul of its own. Just like a doll. But the only way to kill a doll is to literally poke its eyes out and then chop off its head, because it is through the eyes that its soul can go in and out._

Night had already fallen in Tomoeda. The moon shone high above the cloudless sky and quite a few stars were twinkling. Such a peaceful little town. So calm. So quiet…

"HOOEEEEEEEE!" Or maybe not.

Fujitaka, Touya, and Syaoran immediately went downstairs where the scream was heard. It was Sakura, standing near the foot of the stairs, afraid.

Her eyes held fear and her whole body was shivering. Her father approached her first with her two brothers following him.

"What happened, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, worry evident in his eyes, while her two older brothers readied themselves to attack whatever that had made Sakura scream.

"I-I-I saw something! I think it was a g-ghost!"

"There wasn't any ghost, Sakura. Maybe it's all in your mind." Fujitaka tried to comfort her.

Touya grumbled under his breath. "Thank the squirt for ruining a good night's sleep."

"B-But I did see something!" She cried insistently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw something move. The lights were turned off so he couldn't see properly. He made a move to reach the switch on the wall. That was then that a loud crash was heard.

Sakura screeched and covered her eyes.

_Click. _The lights turned on.

In a corner of the room, sitting beside a broken vase was Kero, licking his paw and acting innocent as if nothing happened. "Meow"

Syaoran resisted the urge to slap his forehead. It was just the darn cat! He woke up in the middle of the night for all this? He shouldn't have bought the cat in the first place!

Sakura uncovered her eyes, and was quite relieved that it was just Kero. She quickly ran up to her pet and carried him in her arms.

"See, Sakura-san. It was nothing to be afraid of." Fujitaka smiled at her. Sakura smiled back, greatly relieved, but it quickly faded away as soon as she heard Syaoran's comment.

"I told not to watch that movie." Syaoran said to her accusingly. Sakura made a pout on her face.

"Hey, I couldn't help it if I'm scared of ghosts." She shivered just by remembering the horror movie they had just watched together with her brother, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

A few hours ago

Sakura went back from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn with her. She and Syaoran agreed that they would watch a movie that Friday afternoon.

Excited, she decided to invite her best friend, Tomoyo, and Eriol along with her. Although at first, Syaoran protested and complained about the navy-haired boy, he eventually gave in. With Sakura's irresistible puppy eyes, who wouldn't?

And so, after class, they met up at the Kinomoto residence. Eriol was the one who decided on what movie they would watch. Unfortunately for Sakura, he chose 'The Doll master', which was a scary movie. And if you happen to know Sakura, she absolutely feared this kind of movie. But to her utter misfortune, Eriol doesn't know about that.

Nonetheless, Sakura chose to watch the movie, despite the worried looks of Tomoyo and her brother, who by the way was trying his hardest not to beat Eriol into a bloody pulp.

So here are they now, watching the screen as the movie starts. But before turning to the movie, Syaoran cast one last worried look at his sister sitting at his left side.

Sakura was gripping the bowl of popcorn so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She visibly gulped as the title of the movie, 'The Doll master', appeared in red bloody letters. Quite obviously, she was afraid.

"Are you _sure _you want to continue watching?" Syaoran asked her for the nth time already, deeply concerned for his sister.

Sakura nodded her head and even smiled at him, although it was quite forced and wobbly. "I'll be alright, Oniichan." She said, though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Syaoran.

He tried to add comfort by holding her hand. Sakura shot him a thankful glance before she turned to the screen once more.

"_Wow, what a wonderful room!" Hemi surveyed the small room she was in. The walls were painted grey and a small bed was situated at the center. A chandelier hung above the bed, and judging from its rusty handle and old bulbs, it seemed to be an antique._

_The whole room was dark and the only source of light was coming from a window just beside the bed._

_She continued eyeing her surroundings, touching the surface of her dresser and when she looked up at the mirror, she saw a pale woman standing a few feet behind her._

Sakura suppressed a scream, making her grip on Syaoran's hand tighter. He winced at the pain. While Tomoyo's and Eriol's gazes were locked on the screen, seemingly awed.

_Shocked, she stumbled backwards and turned around. Then she noticed that it was only a large doll, life-like in size. It was holding a mirror between her hands, the color of white porcelain._

_Hemi's fingers went to reach the doll's face, entranced by its beauty. The surface was cold, pale. The lips were smooth, and the eyes…there was something eerie in those eyes. It was as if the doll was really watching her. But she shrugged it off with a laugh. "I wonder if the others have ones like this." Referring to her other companions who were also given their own rooms._

_Then she moved towards the window, not noticing the doll's cold black eyes following her._

By now, Sakura's fingernails dug deep into Syaoran's skin, not seeming to notice at all. Unable to control the pain, he turned to ask. "Um, Sakura, you're hurting my hand. Could you…let go for a while?"

Sakura snapped from her attention to the screen toward her brother and seemed confused at first until she realized that she had been gripping his hand **Hard.** She quickly let go not without muttering an apology. Syaoran just nodded his head in understanding.

_Kyoko stayed in her room after what had happened a while ago. She couldn't forgive her. Never. Hemi was just pretending to be friends with her after all, and then she could _kill_ her Damian!_

_Who else would destroy her doll? Jingsun said herself that Hemi was the last one to touch her Damian after she, Kyoko, fainted during the photo shoot. Hemi _knew _that Damian meant so much to her. And for that, she couldn't forgive her. Never._

_Her eyes welled with tears. Damian, her beloved little doll who had lost its head, lay beside her. Then she felt something creepy. She felt as though someone was watching her._

_Slowly, she looked up, and cold black eyes met her. They belonged to the doll hanging on her ceiling. It was similar to the one on Hemi's room, only it was not holding a mirror; instead it had an old chandelier._

_The doll moved her hands to Kyoko's throat, lifting her up, up, up to the ceiling so that Kyoko's legs were dangling in midair. She struggled for breath as the doll choked her. Its black eyes never leaving her face. She could only watch Damian's lifeless eyes as darkness began to seep through her vision._

_Then, she could no longer breathe. Her heart stopped beating. And her hands ceased their struggling. She. Was. Dead._

Sakura covered her face in Syaoran's chest, her hands gripping his arm. Tomoyo hadn't noticed, but her hand was gripping Eriol's.

Eriol could only smile in amusement.

_Jingsun couldn't control it anymore. She had to go to the bathroom but she was too afraid. The mansion creeped her. So WunLu, the photographer, went with her._

_But as she arrived there, she found that the stalls had dolls sitting over the toilet, every single one of them with each stall just the same. Her need to pee controlling over her fear, she entered one stall, trying to make it quick._

_Then, she felt something cold on the back of her neck, making her hair to rise. Slowly, she turned around. The face of the doll was just inches away from hers._

_She was about to scream when it clamped a hand on her mouth, preventing her from making any noise._

_WunLu, who was also a pervert, slid his Polaroid camera below the door of the stall where Jingsun was in and shot a picture of her, hoping that he would get a picture of her cough while she was urinating._

_Within seconds, a picture was produced. WunLu looked at the picture in anticipation and was scared to death as he saw Jingsun, her arms and legs twisted in odd angles, and half of her body was inside the toilet, seemingly to have been flushed. Her blood trickled down her face and limbs and down to the tiled floor._

_And behind her, was the doll._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she could no longer hold it. She had to scream. Her grip on Syaoran tightened. Her body shook in fear.

Syaoran put his arms around her, whispering words like 'It's okay' 'Don't be afraid' 'it's not real'.

She tried her best to calm down, repeating her brother's words in her mind. Already, she was calming down.

Tomoyo had been gripping Eriol's hand for quite a while now. His hand was becoming numb, but really he didn't mind. It seemed to amuse him as to how long until the girl will notice she was holding his hand. Deep inside, he did not want her to, despite the pain.

After a half hour, the movie neared its ending. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. Well, at least she made it to the end without having a heart attack or losing consciousness. But she had to admit, she would have fainted in the middle of the movie if Syaoran wasn't with her.

Back to the present

Touya and his father had already gone back upstairs, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the living room with Kero. Syaoran started to go up when Sakura grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"Ano, Syaoran-niichan, I…" She looked at him with her sincere emerald eyes. "I really want to thank you for being at my side during the whole movie. Not only that, but also during those times when I needed a friend. You were always there for me. Whenever Tomoyo couldn't be with me, you were there. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you by my side"

Hearing those words, Syaoran gave her one of his rare smiles. God truly _had_ given him the most wonderful sister in the world. "Sakura, the reason why I did those things was because you mean a lot to me. I love you like I love Dad and Touya." Then he paused, and corrected his latter sentence. "Well, just Dad, anyway."

Sakura giggled. Then, she looked up and stared deep into his eyes. She held his hand and said, "Syaoran, promise me you'll always be at my side."

Her older sibling just smiled, holding her hand firmly. "I promise, and I'll never let you go."

As if to prove his point, he wrapped his arms around her small body, and inhaling her sweet scent of cherry blossoms. She sighed in contentment as she returned his hug.

"I love you, too, Syaoran."

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - -o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- - - - - - - -

A/n: sorry to keep you hanging there, I noticed that the chapter was too long so I divided it. I'll post the next one soon, so review if you don't want dolls to haunt YOU. MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

And remember, this is _Fuyumi-chan_. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5 Memories

A/N: OMG! I thought you guys won't review. Thank you sooo muchie! This chapter will be an exciting one and I hope you will enjoy it as much I did. It is the continuation of Chapter four.

See ya at the end of the chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Important notes: Sakura is 13 years old now. Touya is 17.

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Sakura tossed and turned under her bed sheets. It was nearly midnight and she hasn't gone to sleep yet. Every time she closes her eyes, the horror movie would replay in her mind. The cold black unblinking eyes of the dolls scared her to no end.

Keeping her eyes open didn't help either, because when she looks around her room, she could see several of her dolls. Three sitting on her dresser, two on her desk. There was even one above her bed! God, _why_ did she have so many dolls! Not that she hated dolls, but they just remind her of the ones in the movie. They were so creepy and it frightened her immensely.

Cold sweat began pouring down from her forehead, but she made no move on wiping them, already too frightened. Her hands were clutching the blanket tightly, trying to prevent them from shaking. Goosebumps had appeared on both of her arms.

Taking a glimpse from her alarm clock, it read 11:51 pm. She _had_ to get some sleep now. Shaking her head to get rid of horrifying thoughts, she lifted her blanket higher and shifted to a more comfortable position. Then a bit reluctantly, she let her eyes close.

But the moment her eyelids made contact with each other, a very frightening memory came back to her mind. Abruptly, she opened her eyes again. Breathing heavily now, she sat up in her bed, hand placed on her heaving chest.

She can't take this anymore! It was too unnerving. What can she do now? Maybe her brother can help her…

Making up her mind, she got up from her bed and slid her feet in her yellow bunny slippers. Her knees were trembling but she had to get out of her room now.

She walked into the dark hallway, moving towards Syaoran's room. Why Syaoran you ask? Well, if she went to Touya, he would only throw her complaints and probably won't let her in his room. Besides, Syaoran's room is much closer.

Now standing in front of her brother's door, she contemplated on whether she really wanted to do this. She thought for a few seconds and then came up to a conclusion.

Raising her hand, she softly knocked on the door. When no response came, she twisted the doorknob and carefully opened the door. She looked inside and found Syaoran still sound asleep, his blanket tossed messily on the floor.

She walked closer to his side, watching him as his chest moved up and down in a slow, steady manner. His eyes were shut and his chestnut brown hair was even messier.

Times like this reminded her of the first day she met him. He was rushed in the hospital after that terrible car accident with his family. He couldn't remember anything and no one knew who he really was. All they know about was that he lived in Hong Kong and his family had died in the accident.

Sakura still hoped that he would get his memories back. Yet several years had already passed since then and not a single one came. Perhaps it was better that way. Syaoran didn't have a family left and memories of them would probably sadden him.

Besides, he already has a new family and he's happy with it, right? But a part of her still hoped he'd get back his memories. Now aware that she took a lot of time staring into space, she shook all those thoughts away. She still needed to get some sleep.

Not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber, she just climbed into his bed ever so carefully. Covering herself in his blankets, she let the warmth of both the blanket and Syaoran's body to comfort her until she fell asleep. It was easier now that Syaoran is with her.

''''''''''''

Feeling something move beside him, Syaoran grudgingly opened his eyes only to find Sakura asleep by his side. She had cuddled close to him, her right cheek on his left shoulder. One of her arms draped across his chest. She held him as if he was a huge stuff toy.

Amused, he just smiled at her. He reached out his hand to pull back a few strands of her hair from her face. Her eyes shut tight, her pink lips were slightly open, light breaths escaped from her mouth.

He guessed that she must have been scared by the movie and couldn't sleep on her own. Syaoran wondered at what time she entered his room. He must have still been asleep by then. Oh, well, it's not that important. It was still dark and the sun hasn't come up yet. He estimated that it was probably 2:00 in the morning.

He looked at her again. This time she was smiling but her eyes were still closed. _Probably having a good dream_, he thought.

Then he finally went back to sleep.

''''''''''''

Sakura's dream

She found herself inside an unfamiliar house. She began looking around. The walls in the hallway were covered with seemingly old Chinese paintings. Windows in each room were draped with silk curtains, and a few plants were found here and there for decoration.

Beautifully carved stone dragons were placed along the sides of the hallway. The handles of a few large doors were encrusted with a strange yet beautiful emblem.

She was busily admiring the beauty of the place but was soon interrupted by loud noises coming from a one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar so she was able to see what was going on inside.

Four teenage girls were crowded in the center of the room, giggling and making cooing sounds. In their middle was a very young boy with messy chestnut hair. He seemed to be struggling away from them while the four girls coddled him and squeezed him in delight.

Sakura thought that she'd seen that boy before but she couldn't figure out when. Then she noticed another woman standing a few feet away from them, her head held high in a regal manner.

However, the woman had a smile on her face as she watched her children in amusement. Sakura couldn't help but smile, too. They seem to be really happy.

Then she turned back her gaze on the boy. There was something really familiar about him. She can't seem to put her finger on it. That was then that the boy met her gaze. She gasped. She had been caught!

She quickly turned around to escape but it was too late. "Hey! You, stop!"

A hand shot out from behind and caught her shoulder, turning her body around. She gasped again when she saw two amber eyes staring straight at her.

"Hey, Sakura, wake up! It's already time for breakfast." Syaoran's voice rang in her mind as she opened her eyes.

Sitting up, she began to stretch and allowed a yawn to escape her mouth. She then rubbed her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness. Syaoran just watched her.

"Huh? What time is it, Syaoran-kun?" She said; sleep still clear in her voice.

Her brother pointed to the clock beside the bed. "It's 7:30. Be thankful it's Saturday."

Sakura looked up at him, still tired. "But I'm sleepy. I didn't get enough sleep last night. Just let me sleep for a few more minutes. Onegai?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, a cute pout on her face. How could he resist _that_? Sighing, he spoke. "Sure. It's a weekend anyway."

Sakura cried with glee, throwing her arms around him. "Arigatou, Oniichan!"

Syaoran just smiled and placed her back in bed. "Otou-san had already prepared breakfast so you could come downstairs anytime you want to eat."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you so much, Syaoran."

"You're welcome, Sakura." He whispered as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. Then, he stood up and walked out of his room, closing the door gently behind him.

**Tsuzuku **(**To be continued**)

Author's notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I also want to ask you these questions:

**Do you want Touya to be with Yume or Yukito?**

**Do I need to write longer chapters?**

**Do you want more ET moments?** (I think I already know the answer to that)

Answer me in you reviews. Also, suggestions would be appreciated.

_Fuyumi-chan_


	7. Chapter 6 Hana

A/n: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe it reached above 50. Thankies to all! Anyway, this is the sixth chapter of Oniichan, about Valentine's Day, though it's a bit late. ; Hope you enjoy.

**Important: **Since Sakura is 13, she is studying in Seijuu High as a freshman. Touya is a senior, also in Seijuu.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

**Chapter 6: 'Hana'**

Sakura sprinted to her classroom, not wanting to be late. As she got there, she quickly turned the doorknob and opened the door. "SORRY, I'M LATE, SENSEI!"

On her seat, Naoko looked up from her book she was currently reading, a bit startled by the sudden outburst of the new arrival. "Ano, Sakura-chan, the teacher hasn't arrived yet so you're not late."

Sakura blinked, and then looked around the room. It was true. Their teacher was no where to be found; only a bunch of students were inside.

Tomoyo, who was talking to Rika a while ago, quickly went to her best friend. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. You seem cuter today." A blush went to Sakura's face. "Hoe, Tomoyo-chan, do you have to say that all the time?"

Tomoyo smiled, but then she noticed something was missing-or rather someone. "Sakura-chan, where's Syaoran? Why isn't he with you?"

"Ano, he's sick today, so he can't come to school." Sakura said as she put her things on her desk, getting ready for her class.

Tomoyo sat down on her seat next to her best friend, and asked. "Sick? But he was fine yesterday. Why now? Especially since it's Valentine's Day."

"I don't know. He just said he's not feeling well and that he was too sick to go to school. Dad let him stay at home to rest. But I know the real reason why he doesn't want to go home."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, curious. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Well…"

---_Kinomoto Household_---

Syaoran sighed once again as he flipped over the channels of the TV. Despite what he said to his father, he was quite feeling alright. In fact, he wasn't sick at all. He just made an excuse so that he can't go to school today.

Because if he _did_ go to school, a flock of girls would follow him around (as if they don't do that everyday). But, of course, today wasn't any other day. Today is February 14, Valentine's Day. God, how he hated that day of the year.

Several girls would give him chocolates, and his locker would be full of love letters, which would only be thrown in the trash can, unread. Yet, the girls don't seem to mind it. They would still follow him around. They practically kissed the ground he walked over. It was like he was some god or something.

Syaoran sighed again and turned off the TV, finally giving up on trying to find a good show. And now that he was given the chance to be free from school, he was _bored_. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"I wish Sakura was here. Then, I could have someone to tease."

Throwing his head backwards, closing his eyes, he felt something furry rub against the skin of his leg. His head shot up again and opened his eyes, only to find Kero who jumped onto his lap. The cat licked his face, as if it was begging him of something. Syaoran already knew what that was. Food.

Standing up from the couch, Syaoran went to the kitchen to grab some food for Kero. _'That cat really has to learn how to diet or else Dad won't have enough money to support all of us.'_

Kero followed him around as he searched for a can of cat food. Syaoran almost stumbled on him when he tried to reach for a can inside the cabinet. _Why does Dad have to hide it in here anyway?_

When he finally got the can, the phone rang. He placed the can of cat food on the counter and made his way to the phone. Answering, he said. "Hello, Kinomoto residence. Syaoran speaking. How may I help you?"

The voice on the other line said. "Hey, gaki." Syaoran groaned inwardly as he realized who the person he was talking to. "I just want you to do something for me."

Syaoran protested. "But I'm sick!"

"Oh, puh-leez. I know you're not sick, and besides, it's just a tiny favor."

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. What is it?" Coming out from the kitchen, Kero crawled toward Syaoran and rubbed its fur on his skin. Still on the phone, Syaoran ignored him.

"There's a bag there that I left on the porch. I want you to give it to me at my school."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "So you want _me _to go all the way to your school just to deliver your bag!"

"Hey, it's not just a bag. It contains the materials I need for our project today. And I need it now."

Kero tugged on to the lower end of Syaoran's pants to get his attention, but failed miserably. "What! B-but I cant go there!"

"Oh? And why not?" Sweat trickled down his forehead as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I, um, just can't."

"That's not enough reason, gaki, so you better come here in less than ten minutes." With that, Touya hung up. Kero, who was tired of trying to get his attention, bit his finger hard, causing Syaoran to yell.

"OUCH!" He licked his finger, and then glared at the cat in front of him. "Why you, mangy cat. You're gonna pay for this!"

Terrified, Kero quickly ran away, hoping to escape the wrath of his owner's brother. Syaoran began to chase him, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to deliver a bag to Touya.

_--Seijuu High—_

Yukito watched him as he paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Then he paused. A hand traveled through his black hair. Touya grunted, frustrated. Ten minutes left until class starts and that gaki brother of his still hasn't arrived.

"Where is that gaki!" He shouted causing several students to turn their attention to them. Behind him, Yukito just smiled, not minding the attention they were given. He was already used to this, and it never fails to amuse him.

"Don't be mad at Syaoran, To-ya. Maybe he has some trouble coming here." Yukito said, walking a few steps closer to his friend. Touya just grumbled, ignoring what Yukito said.

Then he paused. There's something wrong here, like something's missing-or someone. He turned to his friend and asked rather meekly. "Where's your sister? Wasn't she here a while ago?"

For a few seconds, surprise was all Yukito felt. Since when did Kinomoto Touya start worrying about his twin sister? He knew quite well that Yume has a crush on Touya ever since the first time they met which was years ago. But he didn't know what Touya felt about her.

Usually, Touya would do anything to stay away from her. Heck, he even disguised himself as a big bunny once, just to hide. But why the sudden change now? Perhaps he likes her too? Yukito smiled, imagining what Yume's reaction will be when he tells her that. It would be quite amusing really…

Yukito snapped out from his deep thoughts when he noticed Touya was still waiting for his answer. It took a while for him to remember his friend's question but he quickly recovered. "She said she had to return a book to the library and asked for us to wait for her."

Touya nodded. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure appear over the sidewalk. Yukito followed his gaze and quickly recognized who the figure was.

Syaoran ran as quickly as he could to the gate where Touya and Yukito were waiting. He would have got there sooner if it wasn't for that gluttonous cat. And now he has to face Touya.

He finally reached the gate, panting hard. Touya's bag swung over his shoulder. And I must tell you. That bag isn't exactly light.

"About time. I thought you'd never get here, gaki." Touya glared at him while Syaoran glared back. Yukito just played the role of being their eye witness.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if _you_ didn't leave your stupid bag!" Syaoran spat, causing Touya to glare harder. If looks could kill, both of them would have been dead.

Their argument could have gotten longer if Yume didn't show up and bounded on Touya. Since Touya was much taller than her, her feet dangled in midair. **(A/n: She's kinda like Nakuru, ne?) **"Whatcha doing Toya?"

Touya muttered something under his breath. Then, as if noticing Syaoran for the first time, Yume leaped onto him too. (Who says she can't glomp Syaoran like she does to Touya. She ain't Nakuru, you know.) much to Touya's luck and Syaoran's misfortune.

"HIII, SYAO-CHAN!" Syaoran struggled to get out of Yume's hold, but not succeeding.

"Let go of me! I need to breathe!" Yume quickly let go, seeing as his face turned slightly purple for lack of air. "And don't call me that."

Yume just looked at him with innocent eyes that she used whenever she asked for her parents something. "Call you what, Syao-chan?"

"That!"

"That? I never call you 'That'. I call you Syao-chan! Isn't that a cute name, Yuki?" She turned to her twin who smiled and nodded.

"I agree. It is quite cute." Touya smirked, only to receive a glare from his brother, whose face was red partly because of embarrassment and another part because of fury.

"Nee, _Syao-chan_…" Touya said, using the new nickname given to his brother just for teasing him. "Why don't you hand over my bag now so I can proceed to my class?"

Grouchingly, Syaoran- or should I say, _Syao-chan_- gave Touya his bag.

"Ok, since I have all the things I need, we can go to class now, Yuki." Touya threw his bag over his shoulder and started off toward his next class with Yukito following behind.

Yume sighed. It has always been Yuki and not her. Why does she even hope of having him anyway? She shook away those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about it right now. It's Valentine's day for god's sake!

Then after making a few steps, Touya stopped, as if just remembering something. He turned his head around slightly and called out. "Aren't you coming?"

Yume got confused for a while then she realized that he was talking to her. Her eyes widened. That didn't happen before.

Getting impatient, Touya called out to her again. "Come on. Hurry up! I don't have all the time, you know."

Despite her surprise, a smile crept up to her face and she skipped toward them. Not without saying goodbye to a certain little wolf. "BYE, SYAO-CHAN!"

Syaoran grunted as he watched them disappear inside the school building. He was about to head back home when he spotted four familiar faces. One being his sister, the other two being Tomoyo and Eriol, and the last one being Seiichi Daiben, one of his annoying classmates.

Syaoran knew very well what he was doing there. Seiichi was trying to flirt with Sakura. Syaoran smiled, knowing that Sakura also didn't like him. But he was still going to watch them anyway.

"C'mon, Sakura. Let's go on a date. It's Valentine's Day." Sakura was trying to break away from him but with no such luck. She was lucky enough that Tomoyo and Eriol were there.

"I'm sorry, Daiben-kun, but I can't go on a date with you. I have plans for tonight." Sakura said as politely as she could.

"Why not? I just don't get you Kinomoto. Practically all the girls in our class wants to go out with me." Not too far away from them, hiding behind some thick bushes, Syaoran was clenching his fists. _Why that good-for-nothing egotistic little bastard-_

If Syaoran was there right now, he would have beaten the crap out of that stupid jerk. Maybe turn him into a bloody pulp if he ever had the chance. He swore that by tomorrow, he'd make sure Seiichi won't live to see daylight again.

Sakura sighed, wishing that her brother was there. Tomoyo tried her best to make Seiichi go away, and so did Eriol. But both their efforts were in vain as Seiichi just ignored them.

"I know you can't resist me, Sakura. Just say yes and you'll have the best time of your life!" Sakura inwardly groan. This is really giving her a headache. Yet as luck would have it, she was saved when the school bell rang.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later after class." With a wink, he left. He went past the bushes but he tripped and fell forward on his face. Scowling, he got up again and wiped the dirt off his face not without letting out some swear words.

"My, my, I never knew you are capable of swearing, Daiben." Seiichi turned around only to be met with Syaoran's furious amber eyes.

Seiichi cowered under his death glare. Syaoran stepped closer to him and gripped his shirt so that they were face to face. "Stay away from my sister, you ass. Got that?"

Seiichi nodded dumbly. It was better not to enter a fight with Kinomoto Syaoran. Terrified, he hurriedly ran away. Syaoran smirked. Guess he's not so cocky anymore.

---_After class: with touya, yuki, and yume---_

"Hey, Yuki, I was wondering if you could come with me to the flower shop. I have a part time job there." Touya said to his friend as they went out the gate.

Yukito shook his head, apologetically. "Sorry, Toya. But I can't go. It's my turn to do the errands today. Maybe Yume could come with you."

Hearing her name, Yume turned her attention to them. "What are you talking about, Yuki?"

Before Touya could say anything, Yukito beat him to it. "Touya was wondering if you could accompany him to the flower shop."

Yume's eyes lit up. "Why?"

"I'll be doing my part time job." Touya answered. Yume's shoulders noticeably sagged. She was rather hoping it would be for another reason.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Let's go" Yume went off, dragging Touya along with her.

---_Flower shop_---

Touya arranged the flowers, and cutting the stems to the right length. Yume watched him as he did this. Her head rested on the palms of her hands with her elbows supporting her. Her eyes followed his hands as he put the flowers in their right places.

"You're really good at this, To-ya." Yume commented.

Without looking up, he replied. "Not really. It isn't so hard."

"It's easy for you to say. I'm always so clumsy. I couldn't do anything right." Unconsciously, the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly that you wouldn't be able to see it if you don't look close enough.

What Touya did next shocked Yume. "Here." He handed her a pink chrysanthemum which she gladly accepted though a bit shakily due to surprise. "Th-thanks."

"You know what that means, right?" Yume shook her head and looked at him eagerly wanting to know what it meant.

"It means, 'You're a wonderful friend.'" Her eyes widened. In that one sentence, she felt as if her heart was about to leap out from her chest. Unable to control it anymore and for lack of anything else to say, she circled her arms around him. Her eyes were glassy and tears threatened to fall. How is it that he could make her so happy with even the simplest of things?

Syaoran was watching TV when he heard the front door open. Sakura appeared in the doorway. "So, how was school today? Did the teachers assign any homework?"

Crashing down on the sofa beside him, Sakura made herself comfortable and grabbed the remote away from him, ignoring his protests. "Hey!"

"No, we don't have homework today. Just some things to study for tomorrow's tests." Syaoran groaned. It was then that he noticed that Sakura was holding a small package.

"What's that?" He pointed at the box on her lap.

Sakura followed his gaze. "Oh this?" When she lifted the tiny box, he nodded. "I just bought this a while ago right after class. It's for you."

She handed him the box. He opened it to see the contents then he turned to her again. "Chocolates? For me?"

She nodded, enthusiastically. "Happy Valentine's Day, Syaoran-kun!" Like always, she hung herself on him, squeezing him tight, and like always, he didn't complain.

Instead, he gave her a smile which he preserved only for her. "Thank you, Sakura. I really appreciate it. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too"

**---Extra bit at the end (yep it's not done yet. dedicated to all of you guys!)---**

…_Next Morning…_

Syaoran went down the empty halls, careful not to make any noise. It was bright and sunny outside, the perfect weather. That's why everyone is outside, playing, chattering out in the school yard.

But still, he had to be careful. You'll never know when a person might see you. Stealthily, he made his way to his locker. When he reached there, he opened the lock and from inside fell out what seemed like a million Valentine cards.

There was so many that only a portion of his chestnut brown hair could be visible. He shot his arm up, digging through the endless sea of cards. He gasped for air, and then he heard a shout.

"Hey! There he is!" _Oh no,_ he thought. _Not them! Anything but them! _But it was too late. A fangirl had already spotted him, leading a bunch of other girls toward him. _NOOOOO!_

He hurriedly stood up and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him. _Sakura! Where are you! HELP ME!_

---classroom with Sakura and Tomoyo---

Sakura spun around, confused. "Tomoyo?" Her raven-haired friend turned to her. "Yes?"

"Did you hear something?" Tomoyo shook her head, getting confused herself. "No, why?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Must be your imagination."

Sakura nodded her head and spun around again, her back facing the window. She didn't her brother outside with his hands gripping the base of the window. His feet were being dragged by several girls that wouldn't let go. He shouted her name but it was useless. She could not hear since the classroom is soundproof.

Horrified, he watched as his fingers began to slip one by one until he finally let go. The girls dragged him away before anyone in the classroom would notice him.

"SAKURA!"

Moments later, he arrived at the classroom. Sakura gasped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of two large saucers. Now standing in front of her, Syaoran was…uh…_wrecked_ from head to toe.

One of his shoes was missing. Only two buttons were left on his shirt, the others were torn off. His whole uniform was dirty, and his pants had cuts on them. He had dirt smudged on his cheek, and his hair was even messier than before. There were even leaves tangled in them!

"Uh, Syao-"

"Don't ask. You don't want to know what happened." With that, Syaoran sat himself down on his chair. Sakura just stared at him, and in her mind she thought. _What's wrong with him today? I just wanted to tell him that he had a big hole at the back of his pants._

Unknowingly to Syaoran, his black pants had hole at the back, revealing his Winnie the Pooh underwear.

**TBC **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **LOL.So did you like it? I hope it's long enough. I know Valentine's Day was a week ago but I couldn't help it! Please review! I beg you. PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE

**Fun Facts: **Did you know that Tomoyo's name in the French series of CCS is Tiffany? I remember that Tiffany was also the name of Chuckie's wife. You know, the killer doll. LOL


	8. Chapter 7 secrets unraveled

Author's notes: Sorry, forgot to tell you last chapter that it will be Touya/Yume from now on. So sorry to all the Touya/Yukito fans! But majority voted for Touya/Yume. To compensate, just think of Yume as Yukito in female form. They _are_ twins.

Disclaimer: CCS is a property of CLAMP.

**Chapter 7: 'A Few Secrets Unraveled'**

She found herself walking down an unfamiliar hallway. Sakura looked around, passing by several large wooden oak doors that lead to different rooms. There were portraits framed in gold, and vases made of silver and porcelain. She couldn't believe her eyes at the magnificence of it.

It was like she was in one of those big mansions she had often seen on TV. She had always wondered what it would be like living in those houses. Yet, walking along this grand--though quite eerie--hall, she couldn't help but think that it seemed familiar somehow.

She wasn't sure if she had been to this place before, and if she did, she couldn't figure out when. She did not know where she was heading, or even why, but still she kept at it. She walked and walked until she went past a pair of wooden doors, open just enough for her to get a glimpse inside.

It was a vast room full of furniture, yet not too much. Sakura guessed this was the living room. A woman sat on a couch in the middle of the room. She had long black silky hair. Her skin was like porcelain in contrast with her red cherry lips, and her eyes were of brilliant amber. The corners of her mouth were slightly raised. _She seems to be smiling_, Sakura mused.

Holding the door handle for support, Sakura craned her neck to see what- or rather _who_- the woman was looking at. There, at one side of the huge room, four teenaged girls clustered around a small boy, apparently around her age. The four girls coddled him and squeezed him in delight, murmuring words like 'aw, he's so cute' and 'he's cheeks are so chubby' and 'my teddy bear isn't half as cute as Syao-Syao'.

They continued to giggle even more as he tried to struggle free but to no avail.

Now, three of them took hold of his arms like guards would do to a prisoner. The little boy watched in terror as one of them, probably the eldest, began to move her hands to his sides, ready to tickle him until he tears would come out of his eyes.

But as luck would have it, it cut short by a clear, commanding voice, and in a language which Sakura presumed to be Cantonese. She, herself, had learned a little of the language.

"Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa, Fuutie, that's enough. Let Xiaolang go." The woman stood up from the couch, allowing her long hair to cascade down to her waist.

The boy, whom Sakura assumed to be 'Xiaolang', let out a sigh as he finally broke free from his sisters. The four had the same look of disappointment that they couldn't be able to play with their cute little brother.

Sakura continued to lean forward, wanting to see more. She wasn't paying much attention to herself or the door that she accidentally fell forward, losing her balance. The huge door burst open and she landed face first on the floor.

Six pairs of eyes were on her, but she didn't seem to notice. She rubbed her hand to her forehead in order to lessen the pain, and grumbling words she had learned from Touya when he thought she wasn't listening. It was then that she noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her.

Unintentionally, she let out a nervous laugh but stopped when she noticed that the boy, 'Xiaolang' as she had known, was glaring at her, seemingly burning holes right through her head. It made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Sakura made no move to stand up as she had no strength to do so. But instead she looked at him with her frightened emerald eyes. The intensity of his eyes never faltered as he came nearer towards her. He kneeled down so that he was in level with her, allowing her to see his eyes more clearly.

**_Amber… just like-_**

"Syoaran!"

Sakura stirred awake from her sleep. _What a weird dream_, she thought to herself. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she turned her head to her bedside table, where she placed her pink clock, taking a glimpse at the time. It was just 7:00am and already this noisy? God, it's only Saturday!

From outside her room, she could hear her two persons arguing, presumably Touya and Syaoran. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she could definitely make out sentences like, _'I was here first, you gaki'_ which was probably from Touya, '_No way! I was here first!' _from Syaoran, and another one, '_Oh yeah? Wanna bet?'_ from Touya.

Grudgingly, Sakura got out from her bed, utterly annoyed. She didn't even bother to wear some slippers as she moved towards the door and went outside.

She found her two brothers in front of the bathroom, glaring at each other. Each was carrying a towel and some clothes. From the looks of it, they were arguing about who will use the bathroom first, and neither of them was willing to let the other win.

"I'm the one who should go in first!" Touya yelled and Sakura had to cover her ears so as not to damage them.

"But I got here earlier than you did!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm older so it doesn't matter!"

"What does _that_ have to do with this! _I_ got here first and you know it!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"_Oh, Yeah?"_

"YEAH!"

"**STOP!"**

Touya and Syaoran turned their heads toward Sakura, eyes blazing with fire. At that moment, no one- and I do mean NO ONE- wants to be in their position right now.

"_What_, may I ask, are _you_ two doing here?" Sakura glared at them, far more intense than their own put together. Who knew she could do that! Maybe Touya and Syaoran _did_ rub off on her.

Syaoran fidgeted nervously, and all Touya could do was say, "Um…er…uh…"

"WELL?" Sakura barked at them. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. "If you're just going to stand there and do nothing then I'LL be using the bathroom first!"

Sakura marched into the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes, and only God knows _how_ she got them. Stomping inside, she slammed the door on their faces. Both just stood there and blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

Then they turned to face each other, the same look of surprise on both of their faces. They just stood there in silence, gaping with their mouths open. It was Touya who spoke first.

"After she comes out, I'm next."

"What? No way, _I'm_ next!" and the argument starts all over again…

Kero went past their feet, not at all bothered by the noise they're making, and uttering a soft "meow."

_.:Hiiragizawa manor:._

Eriol watched his uncle talk to the telephone as he sat on the couch. The closed curtains made the room dark, and only a small amount of light passed through.

"Yes, I'm sure it's him…No, no, he's fine. You need not to worry…He's in good hands, I'm sure…Yes, yes, you'll be hearing from me soon, Mr. Wei." And with that, Clow put the phone back to its cradle.

He didn't need to see the questioning glance his nephew gave him. He can feel it.

"It's only a matter of time before he knew, Eriol-kun. Only a matter of time." He grinned at him, and Eriol grinned back. It's quite unnerving how the two of them look so much alike. You could mistake them as father and son or perhaps they're the same person, one being the younger/older version of the other.

_.:Kinomoto residence:._

"It's not fair." Syaoran grumbled as Touya emerged from the bathroom with a triumphant grin on his face. Sakura had long since finished her turn and when she went out, the two of them still hadn't decided who was going to be the next, so Touya suggested a bet. Of course, Syaoran agreed immediately.

It went like this: (drum roll please)

_Flashback_

Touya smirked, his mind already forming an idea. "Hey, Syaoran, you're a smart kid, right?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, but grinned nonetheless. "It's nice of you to notice."

The older brother just ignored his comment and continued. "Well, since you're such a _smart _kid. I bet you can't answer all my four questions _wrongly_."

"Wha-?" Syaoran raised another eyebrow at the weirdness of the bet, especially since it came out from Touya's mouth. Well, Touya has always been weird anyway. Maybe hanging around with those Tsukishiro twins all the time makes you weird. And _maybe_ he should keep away from them as much as possible, especially that annoying Yume girl.

"So, Syao-chan…" He winced at the name. Okay, so that Yume _has_ influenced his brother. Oh, God, please help him!

Syaoran backed a few steps away from his brother. This, Touya didn't notice or just completely ignored it. Instead, he continued on with the bet. "I'll ask you four questions and you should answer them _wrongly_. Understand?"

Syaoran looked uncertain for a moment, but nodded anyway. "Uh, sure."

"Okay, let's start now!" Touya eyed his brother carefully and asked his first question. "What is your name?"

Syaoran was about to answer 'it's Syaoran, you idiot! Don't you know your own brother?' but quickly caught himself. He answered, "I'm Lulu Bumblebee." **(note: LOL)**

Beside him, Sakura snickered. A while ago, she had gone to get some snacks to watch their 'bet'. Kero was on her lap. And right now, it's quite entertaining her. Better than TV, no?

"Alright next question, Lulu Bumblebee. insert snicker Where do you live?"

"On the moon where I meet all my bumblebee friends." Yes, this certainly was entertaining her.

"When is your birthday?"

"Today! Yippee! Then I can invite my pals, Poodle Muffin and Hoppity Hop!"

Now, Sakura was rolling on the floor, laughing until her butt fell off. She couldn't take it. Oh! How Tomoyo would have _loved_ to record that on video!

Syaoran was also smirking, quite proud of himself. Then Touya asked again. "Those were three questions, right?"

Still smiling, he answered. "Yup."

Then, all of a sudden, Touya jumped forward and pointed a finger at him as if catching him stealing cookies from a jar. "Ha! Gotcha, gaki! You answered the fourth question right!"

Syaoran's eyes widened beyond belief, his jaw dropped to the ground. _Wha- What just happened?_ Dumfounded, he watched as his 'supposedly serious' brother practically danced around in circles. Then Touya stopped and leaned towards Syaoran. Dark brown eyes met amber ones.

"You know what that means don't you?" Touya grinned from ear to ear, quite a difference from his serious attitude.

Syaoran's shoulders visibly sagged. "You won the bet." His voice was barely above a whisper but Touya heard it and his smile widened even more, if that was possible.

"I didn't know you were so stupid, gaki." Then he went inside the bathroom leaving Syaoran in his miserable state.

Sakura, who had just recovered from laughing too much, patted his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry, Lulu Bu- I mean, Syaoran-kun. You'll get him next time."

Syaoran smiled again, and Sakura was happy with that. Joyfully bouncing up and down, she exclaimed. "Now, let's celebrate your birthday, Lulu-chan! And where are those Toodle Moppins and Honey Bunny friends of yours?"

He let out another smile.

"It's Poodle Muffin and Hoppity Hop." With that, Sakura and Syaoran shared their laughs together…

**TBC**

A/N: sorry for the lateness! I have two reasons why: **1.)** I had huge writer's block. Aaargh! Don't you just hate that? **2.) **I had the finals. But I'm done now. Yay! Summer vacation! -woot woot-

So review, please!

_**Fuyumi-chan**_


	9. Chapter 8 videos and cookies

Disclaimer Cardcaptor Sakura is not a property of mine. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP. The poem which I will be using in this chapter, _'Discovery'_, is owned by Toyohiko Kagawa.

**Chapter 8: 'weird dreams, videos, and a flirty Eriol'**

_---At Sakura's class---_

Sakura's eyelids began to droop. She tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, but Tomoyo, who was sitting beside her, still heard the sound.

"I cannot invent new things, like the airships which sail on silver wings…" Makoto-sensei started reading a poem. "But today, a wonderful thought in the dawn was given, and the stripes on my robe, shining from wear, were suddenly fair."

She fought hard not to fall asleep, but eventually her eyes closed and her head fell forward on her arms as a substitute for a pillow. In minutes, she was sleeping peacefully as the teacher droned on. "…Bright with a light falling from heaven- gold, and silver, and bronze; lights from the windows of Heaven…"

Tomoyo looked at her friend with worried eyes. It was the second time that week Sakura had fallen asleep in class, and she, as her best friend, couldn't help but feel worried about it. She had tried asking Sakura about it but she just kept on denying it, saying it wasn't a big deal.

"And the thought was this:" Makoto-sensei read aloud. "That a secret plan is hid in my hand; that my hand is big, Big, because of this plan."

She wasn't listening anymore. As each minute, each second passed by, she grew more and more worried. Tomoyo focused her gaze on the chestnut haired boy behind Sakura's seat. She guessed right. He was also aware of his sister. The worried look he had on his face said it all.

Normally, Sakura would actively listen to Makoto-sensei when she reads one of her interesting poems. But today…

Sakura's eyes were still closed. She was snoring faintly, indicating that she was in a deep sleep. In front of the class, Makoto-sensei was deeply engrossed by the poem that she still hadn't noticed the quietly slumbering girl. "That god, who dwells in my hand, knows this secret plan. Of all the things He will do for the world, using my hand!"

The teacher finished the poem just in time when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the whole day. Tomoyo quickly got up from her seat.

…

Sakura could hear a soft voice whispering her name. A voice so soft, she guessed it belonged to a girl

"Sakura-chan…" It called out to her.

"Sakura-chan…" There it was again. Then she felt a force on her shoulder as if someone was nudging to awake her.

"Hmmm?" Sakura mumbled drowsily.

"_Sakura-chan_…" It was a little louder now, and a bit insistent.

Then, silence.

When she thought the voice has stopped, another voice called out…except it was masculine and more adamant than the first. "SAKURA!"

"Wha-!" Sakura jolted upward and would've fallen backward on the floor if Syaoran didn't catch her on time.

"Class is over, Sakura. What is wrong with you today?" He asked while positioning her back to her seat. There was a hint of concern in his voice that made Sakura cringe in guilt. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially her brother.

"Umm…" She started, thinking of what to say. "Nothing's wrong with me. You shouldn't worry yourself too much. I'm just sleepy, that's all." She let out a nervous laugh as Syaoran looked at her with those scrutinizing eyes.

"Are you really alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. The warmth was overwhelming for Sakura. It was far better than the look on Syaoran's face. Actually, anything could be better than that look on his face. Sometimes, her brother just creep her out.

"I'm very sure, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura then smiled at the raven-haired girl and stood up. "I promise I'll get some rest when I get home."

Tomoyo nodded. Though she knew quite well that her friend was lying, she threw an understanding smile nonetheless. As long as Sakura keeps her promise, it'll be alright. She trusts her that much.

"I still don't believe you." That firm unwavering statement alone made Sakura twist her head to her right where her brother was standing. He was frowning. No surprise about that. Her gaze trailed from the frown on his lips up toward his eyes.

_His eyes_, she thought as realization dawned on her as if her head had been hit with a brick, hard. _His eyes… They are…amber. _She gasped_. Just like…just like…_

She was so lost in thought and her sleepiness wasn't making things any better. Her legs were wobbling now and she fought hard to keep her balance. Tomoyo grew more worried now, and so did Syaoran, though he showed no sign at all that he was.

"Sakura-chan, I think you should go home right now." Tomoyo said, helping the other girl to find her balance while Syaoran got hold of her brown backpack. He was carrying two now, his and Sakura's.

…

It was a quarter past four when the three of them reached the fork road where they would split up. Tomoyo would turn left while Syaoran and Sakura to the right. They bid their goodbyes and with much reluctance from Tomoyo, they separated.

Sakura had gotten more awake now and it was one of the two reasons why Tomoyo agreed not to go along with them on their way to the Kinomoto residence. The other reason was because Sakura said _-_ more like _insisted -_ that she didn't need to go with them. At first, Tomoyo argued with that, but Sakura kept on insisting. She even used her infamous puppy eyes. This, Syaoran watched with much interest.

So after a lot of persuading from Sakura and a bit of arguing form Tomoyo, the latter eventually agreed. Who knew how much power the emerald eyed girl had over the Daidouji heiress? Syaoran had to wonder.

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved as she and Syaoran walked towards their way home. "We'll see each other tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan, Syaoran!" Tomoyo waved back and continued her way on the opposite direction.

…

After what seemed like a very tiring day, Tomoyo was ready to march in her room, leap into her bed and sleep. But the sight that greeted her when she arrived home surprised her. No, wait. Surprise wasn't enough to describe how she felt the moment her feet landed on the very first step towards the mansion's front door.

She was shocked, dumfounded, flabbergasted! The sight that greeted her…the young man standing on her front porch… His blue eyes twinkling as they made contact with her amethyst ones… That awfully familiar smile… and his voice, a deep baritone…

"Hello, Daoidouji-san." He greeted her as if unaware of the situation they were in. His glasses glistened under the sun and the ever mischievous smile never left his lips.

"Hiiragizawa…" She heard herself whisper. The boy in front of her only smiled wider and didn't even bother to break eye contact. Not that he wanted to.

She squirmed underneath his gaze, hoping for the tension to break. The awkwardness of the situation made her uncomfortable. When she's uncomfortable, she sweats, and when she sweats, she gets distracted and she'll lose her perfect composure. And that irked her to no end. It's not like she doesn't see him everyday in school. It's just the fact that he is in _her_ house…again.

At last, the tension was broken by the one person who started it in the first place. "Daidouji-san, although I am deeply glad that we are able to meet again, I think it would be best if you would go inside right now. The weather is quite cold." He said so casually as if complementing on the weather, which he did…on the last part, anyway.

"You're just standing there, gaping as if you've seen a ghost." And he just might be a ghost himself, popping out of nowhere. His skin was so pale that in a split second, Tomoyo thought that he really _is_ a ghost.

Still not getting a response from her, he urged. "You'd get a cold."

That seemed to have worked. Tomoyo shook her head, getting herself back to reality. She struggled for a proper response, and when she couldn't think of one, she grew apprehensive.

But she was saved because just then, the front door opened. Sonomi, dressed in her work clothes, looked at her daughter then at Eriol, then back at Tomoyo again. It was as if she was watching a very interesting tennis match. "Tomoyo?" She looked at her daughter with inquiring eyes. Tomoyo knew what she wanted to ask.

"Ano…Okaa-sama…" She stuttered but she was stopped when Eriol spoke for her.

"Good afternoon, Daidouji-san." He said, referring to the elder Daidouji. "Tomoyo and I just arrived from school, and we were so tired and hungry. The two of us planned on raiding your kitchen until there's no food left."

He had spoken so casually and calmly Tomoyo could hardly believe her ears. She had expected Sonomi to snap at his remark but surprisingly, she didn't. Instead, however, she laughed. Yes, _laughed_.

Tomoyo could not believe her eyes. _This must be a dream_, she silently thought. _Somebody pinch me!_

Unexpectedly, she felt a quick sharp pain on her arm, the spot where Eriol pinched her. _So he's psychic now?_ But the boy just smiled at her. If he had read her mind just then, she didn't know for sure.

…

"Sakura! Syaoran! Dinner's ready." She heard Touya shout from the kitchen. Although, she was really hungry, she waited until Syaoran's footsteps outside were gone. When she was absolutely sure her brother had gone downstairs, she went out of her room.

She didn't want to face Syaoran. It was certain that he would bombard her with questions. She was lucky he didn't do that when they walked home. A concerned Syaoran was a scary Syaoran, and she didn't want that.

She would just have to face him when they are not alone. At dinner, their father and Touya would be there, so she didn't have to worry. It was a good thing Syaoran isn't one who would just blurt something out. She silently thanked him for that. A worried Syaoran was enough. She certainly didn't want Touya or her father to know that she's been drifting off to sleep in school.

As she entered the dining room, a pleasant aroma greeted her. They would be having udon noodles tonight, her favorite. Swiftly, she made her way to her seat which was on the left side of Syaoran, and sat down.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura cried out. Her stomach growled as if agreeing with her. Just then, Touya entered from the kitchen carrying their plates.

"Dad, I think the monster really is hungry." he teased. "I could just hear it growling."

Sakura glared at him. "I am not a monster!" and when Touya took his seat in front of her, she stomped on his foot, _hard_. Touya howled in pain, and for her, it was a good enough reward.

"Touya, stop teasing your sister." Fujitaka scolded him when he entered the room. Touya just 'hmph'-ed in return. Her brother could be so childish at times; she doubted if he really was seventeen.

Sakura was ready to devour her food the moment Fujitaka sat down. Unnoticed, Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eye. There was something odd about her today, and it worried him. When they were in the classroom a few hours ago, she gave him a very weird look as if he had grown two heads.

When they arrived home, all she did was ignore him. Probably because she knew he would shower her with questions. But she had always confided in him in practically all her problems…until now. Was it something he said? Or did? He didn't know. But what he did know is that it has something to do with him. He was sure. The look she shot him gave it all away, and he wasn't giving up until he finds out exactly what.

In her seat, Sakura continued to devour her food. When she said she was hungry, she _really_ meant it. Touya teased her a few times now and then, but she was too hungry to argue and her mouth was still full that all she could do was glare.

But inside, she was deep in thought. Different images swirled around I her head. That dream…and her brother… Were they connected in any way? It seemed impossible.

_But then, that boy… He looks exactly like Syaoran when we were younger. How is that possible? _She frowned, but no one on the table noticed even Syaoran, who was now the victim of Touya's 'torment'.

"Call me gaki again or I'll kick you!"

"Gaki! Gaki! Gaki!"

-kick-

-kick-

-kick-

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Touya howled, clutching his left leg where Syaoran kicked him. "The last one really _hurt_!"

"Serves you right."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't deny that the boy in her dream and her brother looked the same, but she still wasn't sure. _It is just pure coincidence,_ she kept telling herself over and over again._ Just pure coincidence._

But what about those five women? Who were they? If Syaoran is the boy in her dream, then those women must be his family. His real family. _But how can that be, _She asked herself.It was impossible. She had never seen Syaoran's real family before.

Maybe it's just some random people. After all, it was just a dream. Anything can happen in a dream, and they are _not_ real. Nope, nuh-uh, never. Not real at all… right?

…

"So, Tomoyo, I heard you like videotaping." The blue eyed boy spoke as the two of them sat down together on the sofa. Sonomi had gone to her office, leaving the two of them alone. To talk, she said with a rather mischievous smile and even _winked_ at Eriol. God knows what she was planning then. Tomoyo had a pretty good idea.

"Where did you hear that?" Tomoyo asked, although the answer was quite obvious to her. Eriol just smirked.

"From your mother. She told me a lot of things about you." Tomoyo groaned. She knew her mother would do something like this. Just yesterday, when Sonomi was on the phone talking to Eriol's uncle, Tomoyo 'overheard' their conversation. Well, at least her mother's side of the conversation, anyway.

She had heard her mother say enthusiastically on the phone, 'Oh, that's a fantastic idea, Reed-san. I'm sure _they_ have a lot in common.' 'Your nephew is a nice and wonderful boy.' And 'Tomoyo would be delighted, I'm sure.'

Tomoyo knew pretty well who _'they'_ are. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Her mother was never a matchmaker. But somehow, meeting Eriol changed everything. It's not like Tomoyo hated him or anything. She likes him actually…as _friends._

It's just the fact that whenever Hiiragizawa is around, she feels nervous all of a sudden. And his ever present smile was a bit annoying, and the way he looks at her…

Tomoyo was apparently lost in her thoughts that Eriol had to call her name ten times before she finally took notice of him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" The boy beside her smirked as he watched her confused expression.

"I said, would you mind if I watch one of your videos?" Tomoyo just blinked in response, her mind struggling to understand what he said. Then comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh! Why, sure, Hiiragizawa-kun. I don't mind at all." She threw him a kind smile and began to stand up when Eriol grabbed her hand. A shock ran through her arm and she was sure the other boy felt it, too. Although his face was as calm as ever.

"Please, just call me Eriol." He spoke, still not letting go of her hand. "It's like that in England. I'm still not accustomed to Japanese traditions, if you don't mind."

Tomoyo's thoughts were still in a haze that all she could do was stand there, her mouth opening and closing without words coming out, not knowing what to say. Her mind urged her to say something. "Uh, okay, sure, um…After all, we are friends, right…Eriol?"

She stuttered at first and she was a bit hesitant when she said his first name. But, she had to admit, it felt kinda…nice. Eriol smiled at her when she called him by his first name. Although the real reason why he wanted her to do that wasn't because he came from England. Actually, he was quite comfortable with Japanese traditions, being half-Japanese himself. He just didn't want to tell her the real reason. He didn't believe she was ready for it. "Thank you, Tomoyo-san."

After moments of just staring into each other's eyes, Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand, bringing her back to reality again. "I think you should get the video now, Tomoyo-san." Then, with mischief written all over his face, he added. "or do you want me to come with you?"

She blushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly because of something else she would rather not talk about. "Oh, no. Please, just stay here. I'll be back in a minute." She left the room, a little too quickly she almost bumped herself on the couch. She really didn't need to be embarrassed anymore. She had enough of that lately.

Eriol's gaze lingered on her back until she stepped out of the room. He was sure to have more fun! The Daidouji heiress was _very_ fun to tease.

…

The two of them silently watched the video being played on the TV screen. A little girl about the age of six, with huge emerald eyes giggled happily, facing the camera. Beside her stood a boy about her age, looking down on the ground as if he didn't want to face the camera. The background was the local park. The huge Penguin slide stood majestically under the shining sun.

Then the scene changed. The same girl, but a few years older, was cheerfully showing off her pink kimono, clasping a cute brown teddy bear. In the background, fireworks were in display. A few seconds later, a boy with chestnut hair was being pushed to her side and the girl smiled even wider. Then an older boy, his hair short and black, came towards them, making the younger boy glare at him. He glared back. In the middle, the girl was trapped between the two and she muttered a soft 'hoe'.

The scene changed again. Two persons, a girl and a boy, stood next to each other. Both were blushing with embarrassed smiles, though the boy was frowning. The odd thing was; the girl had prince's clothes on and the boy beside her was wearing a frilly dress of a princess. He also had a blond wig on with curly ends. His face was as red as a ripe tomato, if not, even redder.

Watching the scene, Tomoyo had to stifle a loud 'kawaii'. Sitting next to her, Eriol kept himself from laughing, hiding his chuckles behind his hand. After half an hour or so, the movie ended, much to Eriol's disappointment. All throughout the ending, he laughed uncontrollably unable to hide it any longer. Who could, after watching poor Syaoran being pummeled, hit, _and_ beat up by an angry Sakura? Eriol felt sorry for the guy. But really, how stupid was Syaoran to call Sakura a big fat overweight mammoth? One thing to _never_ call a girl is fat. Much less a big and overweight mammoth! He gave him credit for bravely - more like stupidly – calling her that.

Tomoyo giggled madly even though she had seen this tape over and over again. With Eriol by her side, it was more entertaining, in a way. She was still laughing when Eriol spoke. "They do have fun together even though Syaoran is adopted."

Her eyes widened, jaw dropped, stopping in the middle of her laughter. She looked at him apprehensively. "H-how did you know Syaoran is adopted?"

He grinned, pushing his eyeglasses a little farther up his nose. "It really is quite obvious, Tomoyo-san. Brother and sister could not be the same age unless of course they are twins or one is adopted, and I'm sure Sakura-san and Syaoran are not twins."

Tomoyo stared at him for a while until she spoke. "I guess you have a point there."

"They are really close to each other. To the point they're inseparable." Then his smile disappeared and his expression changed into a more mysterious one Tomoyo had never seen him wear before. "Sakura-san would surely be devastated if ever Syaoran will find his real family and leave her."

Hearing his remark, Tomoyo turned to look at him. Confusion was written all over her face. "What do you mean, Eriol-san?"

The mysterious look on his face vanished as quickly as it appeared, and he was grinning at her again. "Nothing, Tomoyo-san." Then he reached inside his bag, which Tomoyo had noticed just now. "Do you want a cookie? I almost forgot I brought some with me."

She looked at him, wide-eyed at the quick change of subject. Nonetheless, she gladly accepted the cookie that was handed to her. She would have to ask him later. For now, she would satisfy herself by eating those delicious cookies.

**To be continued…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: I know, I should have updated sooner. I was grounded so I couldn't use the computer for _three weeks_. I'm really sorry. But hey! Why should _I_ be the one apologizing? Blame the strict parents! It's all _their_ fault!

Me want Eri-kun's cookies! WAH!


	10. Chapter 9 school projects

Disclaimer: CCS is a property of CLAMP.

**Chapter 9: School Projects Can Be Fun Too**

The Reed manor stood on top of the hill. Its huge windows shined under the sun. A few servants were scurrying here and there. They were busy preparing the arrival of an unknown guest, which was quite a bit of a problem for them. Clow had been secretive about it.

Eriol stepped inside the limousine after his uncle. When he got in, Clow called to the chauffer through the partition. "The airport, please, Ed."

The driver nodded. "Yes, Reed-sama." The black shiny car went through the gates and out of the manor.

On the other side of town…

Sakura opened her math textbook to do her homework. She looked over at Syaoran, who was sitting across from her, scribbling down the answers on his paper, while in his other hand was a chocolate bar.

He makes it look so easy.

She groaned. It's not her fault she's not good in math.

_It says here… if x3, then 15/x + 31 is…? Hmm… looks simple enough._

She was scrawling on a piece of scrap paper when Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder. "Want some chocolate, Sakura-chan?" Without even looking up, she replied. "No, thank you."

_Divide 15 by 3 then add 31… hmmm… 36?_

Across the table, Syaoran was opening another bar, chomping it noisily. "Are you sshure? 'coz itsh reeally tashty." He asked with his mouth still full.

"I said no, Syaoran..." She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to concentrate. She was on number 3 now… and 12 more to go.

"Why not?" He was watching his sister scribbling like crazy.

…_20x + 14 if x3 is…?_

"'coz I don't want to be fat like you. Do you mind?"

…_2x + 3y 40 – 5x … uuhhh…_

"No need to be so grumpy. And who're you calling fat?"

…_next is_ _1/x (9)… _She blinked. …_whaaaat?_

"S'kura?"

_9x/3x – 2y …? O…kay… skip that one first…_

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"

_11x(3) - 14… uhh…Skip this one too…_

"Did you know that Touya wears pink fluffy dresses with little white bunnies on them?"

"…"

_½x + ¼y… errr…_

"Figures. She's not listening."

"…"

_12x + 45 y – 21… too… hard…_

"Sakura? You okay?"

She groaned and slumped down on the table. She closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning. If her teacher did this to torture students, then it's working.

Sakura felt something poking her. She ignored it at first but twenty seconds later it still hadn't stopped. Frustrated, she finally looked up. "WhAt!"

Syaoran beamed.

"Chocolate?"

Meanwhile in Touya's bedroom, he, Yukito, and Yume were working on a school project. To say the least, things were not going quite so well…

"Ugh, Yume! Would you let go of my arm already? Unlike you, I'd like to have a high mark on this project." Touya tried pulling himself out of her grasp but failing. "Yuki! Would you please help?"

Yukito grinned and dropped the book he was holding. Touya sighed gratefully. You can always count on Yuki. "Actually, I need to go downstairs."

Or maybe not.

"But…but…"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, YUKI-CHAN!" A huge smile appeared on Yume's face.

Touya watched in horror as his so-called _best friend _walked out of the room. The girl beside him grinned from ear to ear, staring at him with those wide bright eyes. Touya gulped.

"S-stop looking at me like that." She ignored him, tightening her hold on his arm.

"This will be soooo much fun!"

Touya swallowed hard. _Oh, God!_

With her head ready to explode, she had resolved into copying Syaoran's math homework… again. She sighed. Syaoran would explain the answers to her later, who, by the way, was munching on his fifth bar of chocolate. It's a wonder why his skin is so smooth. Chocolates are supposed to give you pimples. Yet it doesn't seem to work on him. Damn.

The kitchen door opened. It was Yukito.

"Hey, Sakura, Syaoran." He greeted them as he passed. "Homework?"

Sakura sighed while Syaoran only nodded. Yukito moved his way to the fridge. He picked out some cakes, cookies, bread. Good thing her father had prepared lots of food.

"Really hungry, huh?"

Yukito peaked over the pile of food. "What?"

"Never mind."

Just before stepping out the door, he said. "You might want to feed Kero. I think he's hungry."

Sakura gasped. Kero! How could she forget? The poor cat must be starving. He hadn't eaten a single crumb after breakfast.

Syaoran took the chance to annoy her. "Boy, Sakura, it's not like you to forget these kinds of things so easily."

"Easy for you to say. That ball of fur can eat a whole grocery store if he wants to."

"Yeah, I know. Good thing I'm not the one feeding it."

She groaned for what seemed like the nth time that day. Then she started to look around. Where has that cat gone to? "Syaoran, have you seen Kero?"

"No…" he replied, a bit uncertain. "Wait, I think I saw him a while ago… " Sakura beamed. "or maybe I was wrong…hmm." She scowled.

"Syaoran!"

"Okay, okay! I think I saw Kero upstairs-- Sakura? Hey, wait up!"

He gobbled down the last of his chocolates and followed her upstairs, tripping on the first three steps as he did so.

They passed by their father's room and was about to pass Touya's when Yukito popped out in front of them, bumping Sakura and making her fall back into Syaoran.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura." Yukito helped her up.

"That's alright, Yuki-" A loud crash was heard inside the room, then followed by a muffled voice. Syaoran pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"_Ow! That hurts."_ It was Yume's voice.

"_Stop complaining."_

At the sound of Touya's voice, Sakura turned to Syaoran. "What's he sayin-"

"Sssshhhh…" Syaoran covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"_It won't fit!"_

"_That's because the hole is too small."_

"_What?"_

Sakura saw Syaoran widen his eyes, so she leaned against the door too. Yukito followed.

"_Okay, this might hurt a bit."_

"_Owww! Too…tight…"_

"_Let's try it again. Just push harder this time."_

Their eyes were wide as saucers, and their jaws were hanging open. They leaned even closer.

"_But I'm too tired! Touya…"_

"_Do you want this done or not?"_

"_Could we just use some oil or lubricant or something?"_

"_We'll just use soap or shampoo. Be back in a sec." _

Sakura's heart was pounding so loud you could almost hear it.

"_Here, use this."_

"_Jasmine? You use jasmine?"_

"_So? Got a problem with that?"_

"_No. It's just no wonder your hair smells so nice."_

"_Of course it does. But I can't say the same for you."_

"_WHAAT?"_

"_Shut up if you want this to get over with."_

"_Could we just change positions? It's really uncomfortable."_

"_Fine." _A few shuffling then the voices came back again.

"_Ready now?"_

"_OK!"_

"_Then let's-"_

"_Wait!"_

"_What now?"_

"_I might fall off the bed. Could you move a little? Okay, that's it."_

Syaoran was sweating hard and so were Sakura and Yukito.

"_ooohh… Harder!"_

"_Almost… there…"_

"_AAAHH!"_

The door suddenly burst open. Three people stampeded into the room like wild bulls, each yelling different things.

"STOP!"

"Touya! What are you doing!"

"Oh, God! You didn't do it, did you?"

Touya and Yume stared at the three persons in front of them. Their minds trying to understand what they're saying. Sakura and Syaoran were yelling about 'having to use protection' or something about a 'child'. Yukito was screaming 'congratulations' and about him being the best man for their wedding.

_What wedding?_ _And whose?_ Yume wanted to ask. Sakura, Syaoran and Yukito were yelling at the same time.

"Oh, my God! Touya, you didn't do it, did you?"

"Do what?"

"I never thought it would be so soon!"

"What the hell…?"

"So how did it go, Yume?"

"Er… Yuki?"

"Did he treat you well?"

"Eeehhhhh…"

"I'LL BE THE BEST MAN!"

"Yukito!"

"And to think I almost thought Touya was gay."

"SYAORAN!WHAT THE F-"

"I didn't know you and Yume are going out."

"Me? And Yume?"

"Imagine. My _best friend_ and my _sister_!"

"Uh, Yuki…?"

"Oh, oh! What are you gonna-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Veins were popping on Touya forehead. A headache was coming. "Now, can someone _please_ explain to me what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, c'mon, Touya. Don't act like you don't know." Syaoran smirked at him.

"Know what?"

"Nice try, but it won't work."

"Yuki?"

Yukito grinned, looking at his twin sister then at Touya. Both of them seemed to be confused. "We already know what happened."

"_What_ happened?"

"We're not that dense, you know." Sakura joined in. "Even _I _know what's going on. We heard everything."

"What are you talking about?" Yume asked, completely perplexed. "Touya and I were just working on our school project on sewing."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"But it's true!"

"Then what about the voices we heard saying 'it can't fit' or 'the hole is too small'?"

Yume thought for a moment then she said, "Oh! I was having problems with the shirt I was working on. I tried it on to see if it fits but when I tried taking it off, my head got stuck. I guessed the hole was too small."

"Yeah, and she asked me for help and I did." Touya was looking suspiciously at Yukito, who was sweating nervously.

"But…but what about all the moaning and…and you were using some shampoo? Jasmine, was it? Syaoran smirked, seeing the blush on Touya's face.

"Oh, _that_."

…

…

…

"WELL?"

"Well what? We were using shampoo so that it'll be easier to slide Yume's head through the hole."

"And the moaning?"

"What do you expect? It wasn't easy, you know."

"Yeah, it really hurt. I thought my head was going to snap off." Yume rubbed the upper portion of her neck.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "So… I guess that solved everything." Sakura and Yukito nodded, finally understanding.

Touya was examining the three of them. They were acting so weird lately. "Exactly _what_ did you think we were doing?"

They gulped, looking at each other in panic. What would Touya do to them? They were hoping he wouldn't ask.

It was Yukito who anwered first, more like the _only_ one brave enough to do it. But of course, he is Touya's best friend. Best friends don't harm best friends, right? "We… um… we made a mistake so…it doesn't matter really…"

"I don't care. Just answer the question."

"We…we, uh… we thought that…"

"Yeah?"

"We just thought that you and Yume were doing…" He trailed off.

"Doing what?"

"Doing, uh… things."

"What kind of things?"

"W-what kind of things, you ask? Well…" Yukito was really nervous now. Inside his mind, he was screaming 'what to do? What to do? What to do?... _help!_'

Syaoran was pulling out his hair from all the tension. And when he couldn't take it, he yelled. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT HE'S TRYING TO SAY IS THAT WE THOUGHT YOU AND YUME WERE F-"

Sakura put her hand over his mouth just in time. Yukito sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. Touya was still waiting for an answer. Deciding that Touya would find out eventually, judging from Syaoran's condition. Yes, he has some mental issues. Yukito motioned Yume to come closer so she could hear. He began to whisper.

Touya's and Yume's expressions changed from confusion to shock then embarrassed and finally, anger- with Touya at least.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Touya growled, despite his red face. Beside him, Yume was also blushing.

"Yukito! _Why_ would you think _that_!" Yume cried out. She couldn't believe it, her own twin brother.

"If you were in _our_ position you would have done the same." Syaoran countered.

"Gaki, if _I_ were in _your_ position, I would think first before I-"

"Oh, yeah? What if Sakura was in Yume's position with a guy you don't know, or better yet, _any_ guy at all, don't tell me you're actually going to let her do that, do you?" Syaoran smirked.

Touya stammered. "O-of course, I would n-"

"Forget it, Touya. You're just too overprotective." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and you aren't?" he glared at him. "And don't try to change the subject, you gaki."

Both were looking daggers at each other, shooting a few insults. Sakura and Yume sweatdropped. _Men._ They weren't even discussing the topic anymore. Sakura thought, _Thank God for that!_

Yukito on the other hand, well, let's just say with all the things happening around, he got hungry. Chocolate! Yum!

At the airport, the plane had landed. Passengers were rushing out, men in business suits, children with their parents, a few tourists…

Standing a bit farther away from the crowd, Eriol was waiting patiently. Then he saw a woman in a wheelchair, a middle-aged man was walking behind her. Eriol waved at them. The man saw him and whispered something to the woman. She looked up and saw Eriol. She smiled.

They were coming closer. He was getting anxious. They were accompanied by several bodyguards so it was easy for them to get through the crowd. A few seconds later, they finally reached him.

The woman spoke first. "Eriol! It's so good to finally see you again."

Eriol bowed and smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Feimei."

**A/n:** OMG a cliffhanger! Hehe. Ok, so I haven't updated for almost two months. Actually, I rewrote this chapter three times already and then I had to reread it for errors and such. Not to mention homework. Ugh! It's freaking midnight already! I must sleep.

_Fuyumi-chan_


End file.
